I Can't Hide it Anymore
by kikudog6
Summary: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae imprints been broken, and Zoey decides to take the chance to tell Aphrodite how she really feels. Zoey X Aphrodite
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Stevie Rae and Aphrodite's imprint brok in Tempted. Sorry if I have some details wrong, like I wasn't sure if Heath was actually there during Zoey's speech about Nefert and Kalona, but oh well :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in this story**

Zoey's Point of View

My speech to the vampire council had been like a nightmarish blur. I was so nervous that I felt like I was experiencing my own mini earthquake, as I shook uncontrollably from my jitters. But instead of thinking about what to say so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself like a _norma_l person, I started to think about what had just transpired between Aphrodite and Stevie Rae._ I can't believe their imprint broke. Is this a sign that I should tell Aphrodite how I really feel about her. _I replayed the terrifying moment in my head. The awful sight of having to see Aphrodite suffer through Stevie Rae's pain, while she was being burned alive. She had looked so helpless and fragile, and I had to fight the urge to pry her out of Darius's arms so that I could be the one to cradle and comfort her. I tried to make it seem that I was mostly worried about Stevie Rae (and of course I was concerned about her, HELLO she was my best friend), but Stevie Rae was no Aphrodite. She didn't have those stunning blue eyes, that I had to fight not to get mesmerized in. She didn't have that gorgeous golden hair that fell perfectly over her shoulders. She didn-. But I was torn a way from my babble as I realized that it was my cue to say what I had to say about the mess Neferet and Kalona caused us. I don't really remember what I said, but it must have pretty good, because when I looked at my friends they gave me signs of approval. The twins gave me identical grins, Damien nodded his showing me he liked whatever I said, Stark squeezed my hand, and Heath gave me a dorky thumbs up. I knew if Aphrodite was there she'd probably give me her trademark smirk. Aphrodite. For some reason my thoughts always seemed to travel back to her. I thought about why that was, but know sooner did I start, did the answer automatically pop into my mind. I loved her. I loved the way she was always so confident and sure of herself. I loved it when she furrowed her brow when she was confused. Hell I even loved all her flaws, and trust me there were many, but I didn't care. It was then that I made up my mind; I decided to tell her how I felt, and hope that she felt the same way. After the meeting finished, I exited the ornate chamber, in a sort of daze and head towards my room, so I could figure out what to say to her.

"Do you mind if I just have some alone time now?" I asked Stark, before going into my room. I expected to see hurt cross through his face, so I was surprised to hear the understanding in his voice.

"Sure, I bet you must tired." Man, I really didn't deserve him, I knew once he found out how I felt about Aphrodite, it would break his heart, not to mention Heath's. But I just couldn't hide it anymore, everyone needed to know.

"Yeah, I guess all those nerves really took, a lot out of me. Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime."

"You should get your rest too, it's almost sunrise."

"Okay _mom_." He said, flashing me his cocky grin, giving me a quick peck on the lips, walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey's Point of view

Okay, now I was _really _confused. Was coming out to Aphrodite really a good idea, I mean she already had Darius, and I had Stark AND Heath. But of course I just _had_ to make this even more complicated than it already was. So I did what any normal teenage girl did when they had problems, I made a pros and cons list. (Jeesh, I really am a nerd)

Not Telling Aphrodite

Pros: Heath and Stark are happy; One less complication to deal with;

Cons: I have to hide my feelings; Can't be with Aphrodite; I'll always wonder 'what if' in the future.

Telling Aphrodite

Pros: Can finally be with Aphrodite (if she likes me too), Won't have any regrets, Can be myself

Cons: Would break Darius, Stark and Heaths heart, It'd be totally embarrassing if she said no

Well I guess that settles it, I was going going to tell her (I decided not to count each guy as an individual con). Now to think of what to say.

I was going over my plan over, and over in my mind. And before I knew it, I found myself in front of Darius and Aphrodite's door. I went the plan for the millionth time, and gathered up the courage and knocked. Oh Goddess, I hope I wasn't making the biggest mistake in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey's Point of View

As I expected, Darius answered the door. "Oh, hello priestess."

"Hi Darius, is Aphrodite awake?" I asked

"Yes, she's right over there." He said, while gesturing where she was currently laying on the huge bed. Even after a experiencing the agony of being burned alive, and a broken imprint, she looked beautiful. Her eyes were as dazzling as ever, and again I tried not to become hypnotized by them, but I failed miserably. After several awkward minutes of me staring like an idiot, Darius cleared his throat, pulling me back to reality. I hastily looked back at him, and blushed furiously.

"Oh... well do you mind if I talk to her alone?" I said trying to act like the embarrassing moment had never happened.

"Um, yes, of course priestess." Darius said a little reluctantly, he gave Aphrodite one last loving look, and then left the room.

" So, what do you want?" Aphrodite asked, I was glad to hear she sounded pretty much back to normal. Instead of answering her question, I just stared at her, trying to muster up the courage to ask her. _Come on what are you waiting for? ASK HER! But what if she didn't feel the same way, maybe I should just forget about it and leave. But she was just _so _beautiful. I can't pass a chance like this. _But I was so nervous that I had totally forgot my plan, so instead I just flat out told her how I feel_._ Gathering what was left of my dignity and courage I had left I asked in one big rush;

"Aphrodite, Iloveyou."

Aphrodite's Point of View

What did she just say? There's no way I heard that right. It must be all that medicine the vamps gave me.

"W-What did you say?" I asked with obvious confusion in my voice.

"I-I said that I love you?" There was no mistaking it this time. Zoey admitted that she loved me. I didn't know what to say. I mean she was the one that accepted me when no one else did. She was the one who stood up for me when everyone else remained seated. But what about Darius, I loved him. Or at least I _thought_ I loved him. Did I, or did I love Zoey. I mean I really really REALLY liked Darius, but love? I looked up at her, to try to help me decide. She seemed to be holding her breath waiting to see my reaction. Man, she looked so cute when she was worried. I always loved the way her forehead would scrunch up when she was nervous. How her chocolate brown hair perfectly framed her face. I loved the way she seemed to see past the invisible barrier of bitchiness that surrounded me, and instead she saw the real me. Hell I just loved her.

"I love you too." I heard myself say. And that's when Darius walked in.

**I know it's a short story and it ended sort of awkwardly, but I'm not really sure what else to right :p if you have any ideas I can work on feel free to leave a review! Anyways I hope you like it so far :)**


End file.
